Christmas Necklaces
by Halloween Witch
Summary: To all my friends and family and readers, I wish you all well on this holiday, please read this little bit of Christmas love between a red masked turtle, and a girl he loves.


_The Unbelievable Girl_

_One Shot: Christmas Necklaces_

**Ayanna's Point of View:**

I'd been with the guys and the girls for nearly half a year now and it was Christmas day. We had decorated everywhere in the Lair, even our own personal rooms, with holiday décor. I even convinced Raph to do so in his room that I sometimes shared with him.

I got him to put large red bows on each end of his hammock and colored Christmas lights hung around the top of his walls. Red tinsel was hung around any furniture he hand in his room, which was only his small book shelf and weight equipment, and we added a Christmas blanket to keep him (and sometimes _us_) warm in the cold sewer winter.

And trust me; that was a hard feature to accomplish. Raph was very stubborn on the subject, especially with worrying about his family finding out and thinking he was going soft. So I ended up taking all the decorations into my room and using the ones I planned to put up there, then in the middle of the night, I decorated Raph's room while he slept, then slipped into bed with him, being the nice turtle he was and kept me warm all night (as he had been since it started getting colder in the sewers back in the early fall.)

When he woke the next morning and saw what I had done, he didn't do a thing. He silently took it in and let it slide, that and I promised him that if the guys saw it I'd promise him that it apparently happened while he was drugged asleep or something like that, either way I had to make a cover story.)

From that moment on until now, which was Christmas breakfast, pancakes Mikey and Dede were making, its been all pretty good and quiet, just some Christmas joy, laughs and love (well, for everyone but me, Raph and Splinter.) April and Casey even came down with extra presents a little while ago and others planned to come later in the day after spending time with their own families.

When it came time for our presents, Leo and Donny were the ones to stand up and pass them out to whoever they belonged to. I was actually surprised when I got presents from everyone. Leo and Tamaki gave me a couple new books that I had wanted for reading when Raph was out or too busy to be with me. Donny and Liz ended up doing the same thing, but also threw in a book about star gazing and certain constellations and new information they now have about space. Mikey and Dede gave me a new couple cook books for new recipes from other countries and their deserts too, and I'm so excited to try them out when I get a chance. Master Splinter ended up giving me a few candles to help me with my meditation and help me relax (in all honesty its not that hard for me to do, but I think its more meant as a gift to help Raph follow that example with me and a relaxing scent.) April and Casey ended up giving me a couple free tickets to the swimming area just south of the Lair so I could swim somewhere else other then the cold Lair water or the bathtub, and April even threw in a new bathing suit for me. I was so thrilled; it was even my favorite colors, green and red.

Once we got done with all those presents, it was then time for the couples to go off and do their own special present giving surprise out in other rooms and what not. Raph and I, not being a couple (since he probably doesn't like me on that kind of level even if he is my very close friend) and Master Splinter being the only single person without even another friend around to share anything with, were left alone in the living room as Leo led Tamaki up to their room, Donny led Liz off to the lab, and Mikey took Dede off to his room. April and Casey took off on their own to the kitchen for some privacy and Master Splinter headed back to his own room with his few things and nodded to Raph and I. I hadn't given Raph anything yet, but my present to him felt too embarrassing, but I still wanted him to have it, at least as a token of our good friendship.

"Hey Aya." He whispered to me. I looked over at him as he twiddled with some paper he still had in his hands. "I got you a present."

"I did too Raphie." I whispered back to him. He never liked it if the others knew he allowed me to call him Raphie, so I only called him that when we were alone.

"Why don't we go up to my room and open them?" He asked softly. I felt my heart pound like crazy and I nodded. I stood up from the couch and he stood up with me.

"I'll go grab my gift and meet you up there, okay?" He nodded and I took off for my room on the first floor. I opened the door to the multicolored walls and small decorations that hung ever which where. I quickly walked in and made it to my nightstand and opened the drawer, there sat Raph's present in a deep red paper, very reflective when the light hit it, and a bright white bow on top of it. I hoped to death that Raph liked it…

I shook my head. I needed to get to him, he looked pretty nervous. I rushed back out of my room and hurried up to the second level where Raph's room was. Once inside, which was quite dark other then a small circle of candles that burned on the floor of the room, I heard the door close and saw Raph walk up to me in the dark. A small box was in his hands, no larger then the one I had for him. I saw, in the small lighting we had, that it was a bright red box with shinny paper and had a yellow and orange bow on top.

"I got your gift." I whispered to him, slowly holding out the small, wrapped box that I had prepared for him. I saw a ghost of a smile grace his lips and he walked over to me. "Did something happen to the lights, Raphie?"

"Sorta," he replied softly and gently handed me the reflective box in his hands. "You wanna go first?"

"Sure." I handed his box over to him and I slowly took hold of his gift to me from his hands. I pulled off the top of the box and pulled off the lid. Inside was a locket, made of a material I could barely tell from the lighting, but from how bright it was, it must have been silver or gold. I looked at the front of the locket, which was shaped like a tiny heart, and saw that a turtle was carved into the front of it and incredible swirls and curved lines decorated around the turtle and on top of its shell, creating wonderful shapes. Even with the dim lighting I could tell that there were five incrusted, tiny rubies in five spots on the locket, one at each end of a leg or arm, and the last one, slightly larger then the other four, was before its heads. A delicate chain was attached through a loop on it and I gapped at the present in astonishment. All of my favorite things all wrapped up into one small little present.

"Raphie…" I murmured in amazement and held the chain between my fingers and pulled the delicate piece out of the box and watched it gently sway before me. "It's beautiful… how…? How did you manage to get your hands on this?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure." Raph told me. "I had Casey help me out with this. He saved up money for months and stored it away so we could have that specially made for you. I've been planning this for a while and Casey said that so long as I helped him with getting something for April with some other money he saved up, he didn't care… and I know how you don't care much for gold, so that's sliver, and I think you saw the rubies." He sighed and took the small piece of jewelry in his hands and stepped behind me to put it around my neck. "I just wanted something really special for you… because of how special you make me feel. I don't feel mad or angry around you, its like I can't, and I _like_ that."

"It's not a bad thing to be happy Raphie." I whispered to him and let my hand trail up and behind me to where he was; it reached his face and gently trailed against the skin on check and neck. I heard a low rumble behind me, and it was difficult to tell if that was his stomach or if that was the same noise I heard when the other brothers were quiet aroused by their other halves. When I felt him tense behind me, I had no other option (or desire) to believe that it was anything other then a uncontrollable rumble or arousing from him.

"…sorry," I nearly heard him growl that phrase as he finally was able to clip my necklace around my neck and I turned to face him. He looked so angry at himself…

"What are you so upset over Raphie?" I asked him in a light tone.

"It's nothing Aya." He muttered sourly.

"Well…" I had to think of something fast to cure his sour mood. "Why don't you open my gift to you now?" I took it from where he had set it on the floor and held it before it. "I think for some strange reason, we had similar thoughts when it came to presents and what not. I know that you don't care much for jewelry, but I was hoping that maybe you might make an exception." I saw his eyes get wide behind his mask and he looked down stunned at his gift. He slowly inched off the top at a snail's pace and pulled out my gift to him.

What I had given him was more a 'man's locket' for this holiday (because I didn't want him to out right hate me for getting him something with a heart on it.) A large, circular locket hung on a larger chain between his fingers and he glanced at it in surprise. I had made the locket also of silver, since it was the nicer (in our opinions) of the two valuable metals. I had the front of the locket engraved with a five pointed star and at each star point, there was a small encrusted ruby, and in the center of the star, was a quiet large one.

"Open it." I encouraged him. He looked down at me for a moment before he did as I asked and opened the locket. I had placed inside of it one of the pictures that Raph had really liked of the two of us, the one where no one was home and Raph and I were just sitting around on the couch. You could see in the picture that my arm was outreached from where I was holding my camera and my other arm held onto Raph's. My grin was wild and my eyes filled with life and laughter while Raph had on a soft grin as he glanced at the camera as he and I were alone, and he wasn't angry or frustrated, he was just himself.

It was so strange to see how different he was from his family when they were gone, even Splinter had a somewhat negative and angry impact on him, though not as bad as his brothers, who deemed him as the 'black sheep' of the family. And looking in this picture, it was as if he was a completely different turtle.

"Aya… this is amazing. How'd you get it?" He asked, bewildered.

"I made a deal with April." I shrugged and took the necklace from his hands and unclasped it. He silently got down on the floor and sat while I put on the 'man locket' for him. "If I helped her with a few things for the holidays, she promised to save up as much extra money I needed and get me whatever I wanted, and I wanted to get this, for you."

I hooked the clasp much quicker then he had with my smaller fingers and he then pulled me down on the floor with him. I gasped when I ended up beneath him on the floor. His breathing was ragged, and mine soon joined his as my heart slowly accelerated from how close he was to me, it was the closest he'd ever been. His face hovered just over mine, and I could feel his new necklace, it sat on my upper chest.

"Raphie…" I just barely made my voice auditable. It was only then that I heard it again, his chest rumbling in an even louder churring. His face ever so slowly lowered itself closer to mine, and I felt my eyes close on their own accord as his lips just ghosted over mine own.

It was then that he added weight in and I felt a real kiss grace me.

It was that moment, that single millisecond that occurred that started it all, it was like a single spark that ignited a flame to fuel, because the minute his lips touched mine, I felt a fire start within me, one that burned so fiercely, I almost felt like my heart was aflame.

The way I felt must have had an effect on Raph because he started to kiss me harder when I didn't refuse. I kissed him back just as hard and tangled my limbs around his waist and neck. He suddenly heaved us from the floor and threw me onto his hammock and I opened my eyes for a single moment to look at him, and I finally saw why he had made his room dark for this occasion (bedside's the romantic-ness behind it.) On Raph's ceiling, I saw that millions of mistletoes hung on nearly every inch of the wall above our heads, but the major shocker was the large cluster of them that hung right above our heads, nearly a foot or two away from us. How I didn't notice that earlier, I have no idea.

"I was wondering what happened to that bag of mistletoes ." I muttered. I was suddenly thrusted back into the heat of this passion were in the middle of when Raph suddenly decided to make out with me while my attention was else where. Though his single moment of our lips on each other brought me back and I reached for his mask. It came off with ease and he allowed me to pull it off of his face and wrap it around my wrist. He then proceeded to remove his other equipment from him, his sais had already been discarded long before our Christmas had even begun. While he did so I started to pull my clothes off my body, but his hands stopped me.

"Let me do it." His whisper came out more as a begging plea. I released my shirt and allowed his hands to take over when he was as bare as they day he came into this world, and I soon joined him.

His eyes were captured by my body and my own eyes that looked at him, whole and true without anyone else to bother us. He descended on me again and his lips reached mine, the only things we still had and planned to keep on were our Christmas necklaces and his mask I had wrapped around my wrist. They rang softly as they collided at the same time as our lips did.

From there we continued on, ignoring the others as they did possibly similar things to what we were doing. I pushed all worries and everything of the past and future in the back of my mind and focused on the now, which was me and Raph becoming one.

As we continued on, I couldn't tell him to stop. Hell, I didn't _want_ him to stop, and that was our Merry Christmas.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, what a new story, right? Hey guys! Its great to see you all on the wonderful holiday of Christmas! (Or whatever holiday you may celebrate so you don't get mad at me.) This little one shot that I had set up here for you guys in a sneak peak for a story I plan to work on in the future, most likely when I have a whole bunch more free time and I'm not working on three stories at once for all of you guys (whether you be a Hyper Force or a TMNT fan.) **

**I hope you guys loved this one shot, because this will become a two story series I plan to write. The first story is called _The Unbelievable Girl_ and its sequel _The Unbelievable Turtle_, which I will have another one shot of another two turtles on New Years for you from the second story. **

**Please Review me and let me know what you thought of this one shot and let me know. It might get me to put up the real story faster, because I'm going crazy with all the profiles I have to make for all the characters. (Just for your own enjoyment, there's fifteen of them, including the four you read about in this one shot.)**

**See you all soon and I can't wait to show you more of this work!**

**P.S. I should have some info on when I plan to put this story up soon, or at least a name on my profile page so check it out in the next few days to see if those two story names show up!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
